1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical card connector, and especially to an electrical card connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Pat. No. 553529 discloses a conventional electrical card connector adapted for receiving an electrical card comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained to the housing, an ejector and a metal shell covering the housing. The ejector comprises a slider defining an engaging portion which extends inwardly from an rear end of the slider, a spring abutting against the slider and a cam follower for controlling positions of the slider. The cam follower comprises a pivoting end, a sliding end and a connecting portion connecting with the pivoting end and the sliding end. The slider has a heart-shaped slot located on an outer surface thereof and a communal slot communicating with the heart-shaped slot. The housing defines a pivoting hole extending inwardly from an outside surface thereof for pivoting the pivoting end. In assembly, the slider and the spring are assembled to the housing, and then, the sliding end of the cam follower is assembled to the communal slot and the pivoting end of the cam follower is assembled to the pivoting hole. The pivoting end rotates in the pivoting hole to ensure it is smoothly when the card inserts into the electrical card connector or withdrawn from the electrical card connector. Recently, more and more contacts are insert-molded within the housings in order to simplify assembling processes and improve production efficiency. And the contact strip is feeded along an left-to-right direction, as a result, it is difficult to form the pivoting hole along the left-to-right direction. While for the conventional electrical card connector, the contacts can't insert-molded within the housing due to the pivoting hole must be formed along the left-to-right direction.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.